CUT OFF
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Bab baru sudah menunggu untuk ditelusuri. Jangan ragu-ragu lagi!


"Ino?"

Suara familier yang terdengar ragu itu tak terlewatkan oleh indra pendengaran Ino. Sang perempuan berambut pirang pun menoleh.

Di hadapannya, ada seorang laki-laki berdiri terpaku. Kedua mata laki-laki itu tampak membelalak. Mungkin ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa di tengah-tengah ratusan orang yang tengah menikmati festival, ia bisa bertemu dengan _teman_ lama.

Ino menyipitkan mata. Tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya sementara laki-laki itu mendekat. Begitu laki-laki itu berhasil menerobos lautan manusia hingga dapat berdiri berhadapan dengan Ino, akhirnya Ino tersenyum.

"Siapa, ya?"

Wajah tak percaya yang ditampakkan laki-laki itu terlihat sangat menggelikan di mata Ino.

* * *

 **CUT OFF  
**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 ** _Note :_** **hanya sekadar selingan belaka yang ditulis di saat kerjaan lagi agak kosong.  
 _Psst, kinda cliff-hanger as usual (lol)_  
**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Tenzou Yamato kembali bersuara, "Kau sedang bercanda, 'kan?"

Tanpa rasa berdosa, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan laki-laki di hadapannya. Kepala Ino menoleh—wah! Sakura sudah tak terlihat. Sahabatnya itu sudah meninggalkannya saat perhatian Ino teralihkan pada Yamato. _Dasar jidat_!

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sedang pulang ke sini."

Merasa tak ada pilihan, Ino merespons, "Tentu saja Kak Yamato tak tahu. Aku kan memang tak pernah memberitahumu."

"Dan kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Ino ingin tertawa rasanya. Lihat, siapa yang sedang bermain peran sebagai anak polos saat ini? Padahal usianya sudah jauh lebih tua ketimbang Ino. Atau Yamato sempat mengalami amnesia sementara Ino tengah berjuang untuk beradaptasi di kota yang jauh terpisah dari desa Konoha—desa tempat kelahirannya ini?

"Aku tak merasa punya kewajiban untuk itu."

Yamato terdiam. Sesaat ia seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia memilih mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Ino melihat itu sebagai tanda bahwa percapakan mereka sebaiknya diakhiri sekarang. Sebelum ia melontarkan kata yang menyakitkan. Sebelum Yamato membahas hal yang menyakitkan. Sebelum mereka kembali saling menyakiti.

"Ino, aku …."

Tangan Ino terangkat. Seulas senyum ia tunjukkan tanpa ragu.

"Aku pulang untuk menikmati festival selama liburan _obon_ , jadi aku tidak mau membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Yamato tampak belum akan menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menemanimu berkeliling menikmati festival ini."

Alis Ino mengernyit sesaat. Ia kembali menoleh. Sosok Sakura benar-benar sudah tak terlihat di mana-mana. Ditambah perawakan para perempuan yang terlihat mirip satu sama lain dengan yukata dan hiasan rambut—ia mencoba mengingat: Sakura mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna merah muda dengan motif burung bangau dan awan berwarna putih.

Tak ada. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menemukan sosok yang sesuai dengan gambaran dalam ingatannya. Mungkin butuh waktu sampai ia bisa menemukan Sakura.

Selama itu … apa ia harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian? Sama sekali jauh dari kata menyenangkan!

Ino menghela napas. Ia kembali menatap Yamato.

"Hanya sampai aku berhasil menemukan Sakura."

.

.

.

Tenzou Yamato adalah _teman_ lama. Atau setidaknya, mereka mengawalinya dari sana. Pertemuan pertama mereka dijembatani oleh Sakura. Yamato adalah guru les privat Sakura yang saat itu hendak masuk ke salah satu universitas top di kota sebelah.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino memilih untuk langsung bekerja selepas ia lulus sekolah, karenanya tak ada keperluan untuk belajar mati-matian sebagaimana yang dilakukan Sakura. Namun, saat ia sedang tak ada kegiatan, ia akan datang ke rumah Sakura dan menghabiskan waktu di sana sementara Sakura menerima bimbingan belajar dari Yamato.

Lama-kelamaan, perasaan tertarik itu tak dapat dicegah. Yamato bukan laki-laki yang sangat tampan—teman-teman seusia Ino banyak yang jauh lebih tampan. Yamato pun tidak bisa disematkan dengan kata jenius. Namun, sepanjang pengetahuan Ino, laki-laki itu adalah seorang pekerja keras.

Kala itu, selain memberi les privat pada Sakura, Yamato juga melakukan berbagai macam kerja sampingan lain. Yamato memilih untuk tak bekerja di kantor yang waktunya begitu mencekik agar ia tetap dapat melakukan hal yang menjadi _passion_ -nya: menjadi pemahat kayu.

Ino refleks menyentuh tas kecil yang bermotif sama dengan _yukata_ -nya tatkala teringat akan fakta itu. Sesaat kemudian ia mendesah lega.

 _Hoh, aku sedang tidak mengenakan tas yang biasa._

Ino tidak benar-benar bisa mengingatnya. Akan tetapi, dulu ia pernah menggantungkan hiasan dari kayu berbentuk babi hutan pemberian Yamato. Tas itu adalah tas favorit yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Semenjak ada masalah dengan Yamato, ia rasa ia telah melepas gantungan tersebut dari tasnya. Kira-kira di mana gantungan itu sekarang, ya?

" _Yukata_ -mu …."

Ino menoleh begitu suara Yamato kembali terdengar.

"Cocok denganmu," sambung Yamato sambil tersenyum kaku.

Hari itu Ino mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna ungu gelap dengan motif bermacam-macam bunga—salah satunya bunga Daisy yang memiliki kelopak putih dan bagian tengah berwarna kuning. Ino menggelung rambut pirangnya dan menancapkan satu hiasan rambut dengan model kupu-kupu yang kerap bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya.

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Ino sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa aku terlihat menawan saat mengenakan _yukata_ seperti ini?"

" _Aa_. Kau selalu terlihat menawan. Nggak cuma hari ini."

Jantung Ino sesaat bergemuruh. _Masih sama seperti dulu, eh?_ Ino menutupi kegelisahan yang sejenak menyambangi dengan satu tawa yang bersahabat. Sementara itu otaknya memainkan peran sebagai pengingat. _Semua ini hanyalah lelucon._

"Awas, nanti kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku," sambar Ino akhirnya.

"Eh, itu …."

Lagi, kecanggungan itu mendadak menguar—mengaburkan suasana akrab yang hampir terjalin. Ino berusaha menepis segala kecewa, bukankah ia sudah lelah berharap? Jadi, lebih baik begini.

"Apa, sih? Aku cuma bercanda! Kak Yamato kebiasaan, deh, menanggapinya dengan serius!"

"Tapi aku …."

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Bising di sekeliling pun seakan menghilang digantikan senyap yang semu. Lampion-lampion berwarna temaram yang dipasang di sepanjang jalan menambah efek misterius yang menyebabkan Ino merasa sesaat tertarik ke dunia lain.

Hanya dirinya dan Yamato.

Seolah … keduanya masih terhubung satu sama lain dalam dunia yang sama—tak ada yang berani mengganggu.

Oh, sial!

"Aku merasa … sangat bersalah padamu. Aku selalu berpikir untuk minta maaf …."

Ino termenung. Suara Yamato yang terdengar sayup-sayup itu seakan membuka kembali kotak harapan yang sempat Ino kunci rapat-rapat. Namun, tidak boleh begini! Tak memakan waktu bermenit-menit, Ino pun kembali menemukan kesadaran dirinya.

"Aku tak percaya," ungkap Ino akhirnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah, kalau Kakak mau membahas masa lalu, lebih baik aku berkeliling sendiri saja!"

"Ino, tunggu!" seru Yamato sembari menahan tangan Ino.

Dengan kasar, Ino langsung menepis tangan sang laki-laki. Keramahtamahan yang mati-matian dijaga Ino lenyap seketika. Sorot matanya mendingin.

"Sejak akhir bulan Januari sampai sebelum hari ini, Kak Yamato punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengatakan dan menjelaskan semuanya." Ino melihat Yamato enggan mengadu pandang dengannya. "Tapi tidak kaulakukan, 'kan? Jadi, untuk apa kau mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Aku perlu waktu …."

Ino mendengus.

Yamato menambahkan, "Lagipula, apa kaupikir kita bisa menyelesaikannya hanya sekadar lewat telepon atau _chat_?"

"Yah, setidaknya," Ino tidak tampak terlihat goyah—tidak mau terlihat goyah, "kalau Kakak memang ada keinginan untuk menyelesaikannya, Kakak tidak akan begitu saja mengabaikan pesan ataupun panggilan teleponku. Menghilang begitu saja juga bukan penyelesaian masalah yang akan dipilih orang dewasa yang baik, 'kan?"

Yamato menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku … maaf! Aku benar-benar …."

Mata Ino bergulir ke sekeliling. Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar. Percakapannya dengan Yamato mulai mengundang perhatian yang tak diinginkan.

Sekali lagi Ino mengembuskan napas. Ia ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Tidak, tidak tepat begitu. Keduanya sudah lama berakhir.

"Kak," panggil Ino kemudian.

Akhirnya Yamato mengangkat kepala. Binar keraguan masih terpampang di sorot matanya.

"Tolong, jangan kaurusak pengendalian diri yang sudah susah payah kubangun kembali ini." Ino tersenyum simpul. "Katamu, sosokku yang seperti ini adalah sosok ideal, 'kan? Ketimbang aku yang menangis histeris, mempertanyakan segala sesuatu, menuntut perhatianmu secara berlebihan …. Kau membenciku yang seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Kau salah paham! Dengar! Aku tidak pernah membencimu!"

"Setidaknya kau membuatku merasa bahwa kau membenciku—membenci sosokku yang sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu!"

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud …."

Yamato selalu seperti itu. Ino tahu, laki-laki itu adalah tipe yang jika baju atau celananya ketumpahan kopi akibat ketidaksengajaan seorang pelayan, dia tidak akan marah-marah di hadapan sang pelayan. Namun, setelah pelayan itu pergi, terkadang Ino seakan bisa melihat raut ketidaksukaan laki-laki itu. Yamato bukan tak bisa marah. Bagi Ino, Yamato hanya tipe yang tak mau terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya. Bahkan ketika mereka mulai menjalin hubungan sampai terpisahkan oleh jarak.

Wajar kan kalau Ino membuat asumsinya sendiri? Wajar kan kalau Ino salah paham? Yamato bilang ia tak bermaksud (mungkin ia memang tidak bermaksud menyakiti Ino), tapi perlakuan yang Ino terima sama sekali berbeda!

Sudahlah.

Ino sudah terlalu lelah. Keinginannya untuk bersenang-senang di festival ini hancur seketika.

Karena kehadiran tak diharapkan seorang Tenzou Yamato. Dan percakapan yang membawa mereka untuk kembali mengenang masa lalu yang tak bisa dibilang manis.

Sejak awal, memang Ino tak seharusnya menerima tawaran Yamato untuk berkeliling bersama.

Tapi … Ino masih bisa berusaha untuk keluar dari situasi tak menyenangkan ini.

"Kalau Kakak merasa bersalah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau mentraktirku macam-macam makanan yang dijual di sini?" tawar Ino ringan.

"Aku … ya, aku tak masalah. Tapi apa cukup hanya dengan itu? Tidakkah menurutmu kita sebaiknya membica—"

"Eh, eh," ujar Ino sembari menarik-narik lengan baju Yamato, "untuk pembukaan, bagaimana dengan _wataame_?"

Yamato berkedip-kedip heran pada awalnya. Ia tampak hendak mempertanyakan intensi Ino. Namun begitu Ino mengatakan bahwa perutnya lapar, Yamato pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyum pertama Yamato yang Ino lihat hari ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Yamato kemudian sembari menepuk kepala Ino dengan lembut, "kautunggu di sini sebentar."

Yamato pun berlalu untuk mengantri di _stand_ gulali yang dipadati terutama oleh pengunjung anak-anak. Ino menatap punggung laki-laki itu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh.

Tidak, Ino sudah tidak akan menunggu.

.

.

.

"Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Ino mengangguk sembari menguyah _takoyaki_ yang ia dapat dari Haruno Sakura. Segera setelah Ino memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari Yamato secara diam-diam, ia akhirnya dapat menemukan Sakura. Dengan cepat, ia pun mengajak sahabatnya itu pulang dan mengakhiri keinginan mereka untuk berkeliling mengunjungi _stand-stand_ festival.

Sakura tak menolak. Toh ia sudah cukup puas bertemu dengan seorang cowok ganteng dan bertukar ID di salah satu aplikasi _chatting_. Kalaupun tidak demikian, ia tetap tak bisa menolak—apalagi saat ia melihat Ino yang sudah banjir air mata. Jelas, sahabatnya itu sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak menangis di depan sang _mantan_.

Sekarang Ino sudah tampak tenang, terutama setelah perutnya terisi makanan. Sakura pun tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino.

"Kau sudah berjuang, ya?"

"Hm."

"Tak akan kembali?"

"Tak akan kembali."

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita buka bab baru untuk cerita kehidupan kita—terutama percintaan kita!"

Ino pun kembali mengangguk seraya mengusap sisa air mata yang masih terasa membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

 ** _*END*_**

* * *

 _Please kindly leave your review~  
_

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


End file.
